To Turn Over A New Leaf
by StarswordIsCool
Summary: Ever since the Magic Duel incident with Twilight Sparkle, Trixie has been trying to clean up her act and make a fresh start, but it's not that easy. Ponies still wont watch her shows anymore because of the bad reputation she's made for herself. Things seem pretty much hopeless, until she runs into another pony who has also been trying to clean up his act.
1. Chapter 1

An azure colored unicorn mare wearing a purple magicians hat and cape wandered through the streets of Canterlot in the dark of night, heading towards the city's exit. A cold wind hit against her as she walked down the brick paved streets. The stars and the moon were blocked out by dark clouds, so the only light she got came from the street lamps. She held her head low as she made her way towards the city's exit. She had once again failed in her attempt to try and have her show make a comeback.

After her humiliation in Ponyville a few years ago, Trixie had been exposed as a fraud. After that, nopony would watch her shows anymore. She managed to find a job on a rock farm in order to get buy. A job that she hated, by the way.

Trixie closed her eyes as she remembered in shame how she had tried to get revenge on Twilight Sparkle, the mare who had exposed and upstaged her, and the town of Ponyville. How she had found a magical amulet that would enhance her powers. It had worked, but the amulet had corrupted her and made her do things that she had ended up regretting. All she had originally wanted was to upstage Twilight and get her fame back, but the amulet had turned her evil, and she had ended up taking over the whole town and enslaving all the ponies who lived there. Trixie had just wanted to get her life back, not become a villain!

Twilight Sparkle and her friends eventually managed to trick Trixie into taking the amulet off and, fortunately, instead of locking her up or reporting her to Princess Celestia, they had been merciful and just let her go. But before she did, Trixie decided it was best if she apologized for what she had done, and decided that from then on she should take responsibility for her own problems instead of blaming others. She had been greatly humbled that day.

A changed pony, she had decided to try her magic act again, this time being more humble and apologetic for her lying and arrogance in the past, but so far it hadn't been working. Pony's still remembered she had been a fraud, and still refused to watch her shows. She was trying to do better, she was trying to apologize, but no pony would give her a chance. Everywhere she went, ponies kept rejecting her.

Trixie felt a cold drop on her nose. She looked up just as the dark clouds over Canterlot opened up and it started pouring down rain. Trixie was completely soaked in a mater of seconds. Knowing that, on top of everything else, she would now catch a cold, she continued to walk slowly towards the exit of the city. Her home, or rather, the small apartment near the rock farm where she was currently living, was many miles away. She had hoped when she had came to Canterlot that she would make enough bits here to buy a train ticket back home, but she had been greatly mistaken, and since she had no place to stay here in Canterlot, she was left with walking back home in the cold rain.

She really missed her show carriage.

'This day could not get any worse,' she thought to herself with a sigh.

At that moment, a horse drawn carriage came rolling up the street towards her. As it past by, it's wheal ran through a puddle near Trixie, splashing her dirty water from the brick paved street.

At that point, Trixie couldn't hold it in anymore, and could feel the tears quickly well up in her eyes. She stopped right were she was on the street and began to cry. Her tears streamed down her face, merging with the rainwater as she let out all the misery that her life had become. She was so busy crying that she didn't hear the carriage that had just past by her come to a halt not to far away, nor did she notice the door of the carriage open and a pony with an umbrella stick their head out and look back at her.

As Trixie stood there crying, she suddenly heard a voice behind her. "Excuse me, miss." She turned around and saw a unicorn stallion wearing a black raincoat standing there looking down at her, his face obscured by the shadow of the hood of his raincoat. His horn was glowing with a light blue aura. Trixie quickly became aware that she couldn't feel rain hitting her anymore. She looked up and saw an umbrella, encased in the stallions magical aura, extended over the two of them.

The stallion spoke again. "I'm so sorry that my carriage splashed you."

Trixie sniffed. "It's alright. I was already soaked," she choked out through her sobs.

"If I might ask, what are you doing out at this time of night in the rain!?" he asked with concern in his voice. Then the stallion noticed the red in her face and the puffyness around her eyes and realized she had been crying. "Are you alright, miss?"

"Of course. I'm fine," she lied, trying to act tough.

"Are you sure? Because you look like you've been crying."

"I'm fine!" she snapped, a bit more angrily than she had intended. "I just have to get home."

The stallion was silent for a few moments. He obviously wasn't fooled. "How far away is your place? Allow me to take you there in my carriage."

As much as she really would have loved to accept the help, she shook her head. "That's not necessary."

The stallion didn't give in. "Please. It wouldn't be right if I just left you out here like this, especially after my carriage splashed you. It won't be a problem."

"No. It would be too far out of your way."

"Come now. How far is it?"

Trixie hung her head and sighed. "It's in another town," she said. "And I have no place in the city to stay."

The stallion was silent again as he finally realized the full gravity of the mare's situation. After a few seconds he spoke, "Well then, you can stay at my place for tonight if you want." He gestured towards the waiting carriage.

Trixie looked up at him, her desire to just give in and accept his help growing stronger. "Oh, no. I couldn't impose," she said.

The stallion shook his head. "You wont be imposing. It wouldn't be right if I just left you out here like this, especially after my carriage splashed you. Please, I have more than enough room at my house."

As much as Trixie didn't want to have to rely on another, the offer of a roof over her head and a warm bed was something she just couldn't refuse. So she nodded to the kind stallion. "Thank you," she said, truly grateful for his kindness.

"It's no problem," he said happily. "By the way, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Prince Blueblood."

"PRINCE Blueblood?" said Trixie said in surprise. "You're a Prince?"

"Yes, I'm the Princesses' nephew," he said proudly.

Trixie's eyes widened in amazement. "I'm Trixie," she said, a bit timidly now that she realized she was in the presence of royalty.

"A pleasure to meat you, Trixie," said Blueblood.

They walked over to where the carriage was waiting. Blueblood opened the door with his magic and let Trixie climb in first while he held the umbrella for her. Blueblood the climbed inside the carriage after her and closed the umbrella. The two sat down in opposite seats as Blueblood magiced the door closed and the carriage began moving again.

Blueblood took off the hood of his raincoat, exposing his long, beautiful golden mane. Trixie was grateful to finally be out of the wind and rain. She was amazed that royalty would actually help out somepony like her like this.

"So, Trixie, why are you so far from home and don't have a place to stay?" Blueblood asked her while they sat there.

Trixie hung her head. "It's a long story," she said sadly.

"We have time," he said, then added, "if you want to talk about it, that is."

So Trixie told Blueblood her story. From how she boasted and lied that she could defeat an Ursa Major, to how, in her hatred, she had used dark magic to try to get revenge on a town, but it had corrupted her and made her do terrible things. She told him how she had learned a lesson and was trying to restart her show, and this time be more honest and humble.

"I'm not proud of my past," she said in shame, "but I'm trying to do better. The only problem is nopony will give me a chance." She hung her head again.

Blueblood stared at her for a long moment, taking all of what he had just heard in. Trixie wondered if the Prince would hate her now because of her past. She began mentally prepairing herself incase he decided to kick her out of his carriage.

When Blueblood did speak, however, what he said surprised her. "I know what it's like," he said after a few long moments.

Trixie glared up at him in shock. "How do you know what it's like?" she said, a bit of anger rising in her voice again. How could HE know what it's like? He's a bucking Prince!

"Because I wasn't always so perfect either," Blueblood responded. "I used to be a…" he hung his head and sighed, "I used to be a complete ass."

Trixie stared at him, searching his face for any sign that he wasn't being honest, but his expression was totally solemn and even a bit guilt ridden. She listened as he continued.

"I used to think that because I was royalty, that meant that everypony that wasn't royalty should do everything for me," he said. "I thought my title automatically made me above everypony else. I was arrogant, snobbish, selfish, and thoughtless to everypony around me. Back then I thought I was perfect, but I know now that I was a horrible pony.

"You don't seem like a horrible pony to me now," said Trixie. "So what happened?"

"Well, one night, a few years ago, I was at the Grand Galloping Galla. I met a mare there and she accompanied me that night during the Galla. Needless to say, I treated her horribly that evening, and after I used her as a pony shield for a flying cake," Trixie gaped at Blueblood in utter shock at that, "she told me off and embarrassed me in front of everyone. Not long after that night, I met with my aunt, Princess Celestia, and she wasn't pleased with me. She told me that the mare was actually a good friend of hers, and in fact, one of the Element Bearers who had saved Equestria from Nightmare Moon. So I had treated a national hero like a lowly servant. So after my aunt berated me, I had felt like a piece of dirt. After all, she IS the ruler of Equestria, so if SHE says I'm a bad pony, then it must be true. After that, I realized just how horrible I had been, so I decided to try and better myself. I learned that just because I'm royalty doesn't mean I can get my own way all the time. I tried to be more appreciative and considerate of others. I tried to help others whenever I could. It wasn't easy at first, but it got easier as time went on. And it has paid off! Ponies have started liking me better. I apologized to that mare I treated badly at the Galla the next time I saw her, and to make it up to her, I let her christen a ship that I was supposed to christen. We're now on friendly terms."

Trixie was astounded by the time Blueblood had finished his story. They really did have a lot in common. They had both been victims of their arrogance, but after a serious blow to their pride, they had learned a hard lesson and were trying to do better.

But Trixie hung her head again. "But how can I show ponies that I'm sorry for my past and that I've changed my ways if nopony will give me a chance?"

Blueblood thought for a moment. Just then the carage stopped. Blueblood looked out the window. "We're here," he said.

Blueblood opened his umbrella and he and Trixie stepped out of the carriage. Trixie's eyes widened as she saw Blueblood's home. It was huge, somewhere between a mansion and a small castle.

Blueblood thanked the two ponies pulling the carriage and he and Trixie walked up to the front double doors of the house. A butler opened it as they reached the door and they walked inside.

"Jeeves, could you prepare the guest room for our guest here," Blueblood asked his butler as he took his raincoat.

"Right away, sire," said Jeeves as he then also took Trixie's soaked hat and cape and then walked off.

Blueblood looked at Trixie, whose blue fur coat was still drentched and muddy. "Here, I'll show you to the bathroom so you can get yourself cleaned up."

"Thank you," said Trixie.

After Trixie washed up and dried herself off in the bathroom, she felt like a new mare. With how her life had become, she didn't often get to experience feeling clean and refreshed.

When she left the bathroom she met Blueblood again outside.

"Feel better?" he asked.

She nodded with a smile. "Yes. Thank you."

"You know, Trixie, I think I might have a solution for your problem," he said. "There is a party I am going to be attending a few days from now. I can get you a spot as one of the parties entertainment."

"Really," asked Trixie.

"Yes. I need to provide some sort of entertainment for the party anyway."

"That'd be great!" Trixie exclaimed, hopeful that she may have just found the solution to her problems. "Thank you!"

"Think nothing of it," said Blueblood with a smile.

Just then, the butler walked up to them. "The guest room is ready, sire," he said.

"Thank you, Jeeves," said Blueblood.

"I will escort the lady there when she is ready."

Trixie thought about how wonderful a nice warm comfortable bed would feel right now. Thinking about that made her yawn, and she suddenly realized how exhausted she was.

"I think I'm going to get some sleep," she said with heavy eyes.

Blueblood nodded in agreement. "I think I will to. Have a good night's sleep."

"Thank you. Goodnight." Trixie followed the butler to the guest room. As soon as she was there, she climbed under the covers and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Trixie woke up to the golden rays of Celestia's sun pouring in through the bedroom window onto her resting form. She squinted in the light of the morning, her eyes adjusting to the light. At first she was confused about where she was as she realized she was in an unfamiliar bed, but then she remembered that she was in a guest room in Prince Blueblood's house.

Trixie lay in the bed a bit longer. As much as she didn't want to leave the extremely comfortable bed, she knew she had to. She had to be leaving to get back home to her job on the rock farm. She knew she was going to be late as it was, and that meant she would have to work overtime. And she also knew she had to get prepared for her upcoming performance Blueblood was hooking her up with. But before she did leave, she wanted to say good-bye and thank you to Blueblood first. Reluctantly, with a yawn she climbed out of bed and headed over to the door. She opened it up with her magic and walked out into the hallway. There, she almost ran right into a maid.

"Oh, excuse me," said the young unicorn maid with a light blue coat and blond mane and tail. "You must be Trixie."

"Yes," said Trixie. "Um, do you know where Prince Blueblood is?"

"Yes. The master is having breakfast down in the dining room," she said.

"Thank you," she said to the maid.

Trixie passed by the maid and proceeded downstairs. She found Blueblood eating breakfast in the dining room, just as the maid had said. Blueblood sat at the head of a long wooden table, and he was the only one at it. He looked up from his food as she entered the room, and smiled.

"Ah, good morning, Trixie," he said. "Sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you," said Trixie. "I wanted to say thank you before I left."

"Oh, that's okay," he said. Then after a few seconds he added, "Oh, um, would you like some breakfast before you leave? You must be hungry."

Trixie realized she hadn't eaten since yesterday, and she suddenly became aware of how hungry she was. It wouldn't be wise to travel all that way on an empty stomach, and the food looked and smelled really good too.

"Well, I do have a ways to travel. I suppose I should have a bite to eat before I go."

Blueblood smiled. "Jeeves!" he called. The butler appeared through the door. "Another plate for our guest."

"Of course, sire," said the butler, before turning and walking away.

Trixie sat down at the table.

Blueblood levitated his fork to his mouth and took another bight of his breakfast. "Is where you live very far?" he suddenly asked when his mouth was empty. "If you'd like, I can offer you a ride home."

"No thanks," said Trixie. "I can get there on hoof fast enough. You've done enough for me already."

"Very well," said Blueblood.

The butler returned, carrying a covered tray and sat a plate of food down in front of Trixie. He pulled off the cover to reveal a plate of pancakes. Trixie began eating.

Blueblood was soon finished his breakfast, since he had already started it before Trixie had woke up, and he wiped his lips with a napkin. "I'm sorry, but I have to be going," he said to her. "I have an appointment to keep this morning and I would hate to be late."

"Oh, of course," she said, completely understanding wanting to keep arrangements on time.

"So… I guess I'll see you at the party then," he said.

"Huh?" said Trixie, confused. Then she remembered the party Blueblood was getting her a spot as the entertainment at. "Oh, right. Wait, where is the party, and when?"

"Oh, it's at Canterlot castle, in the gardens, on Thursday at 3:00 PM."

Trixie thought to herself. It was Monday, so that was three days from now. A good enough time to get ready. She would just have to put in a few more hours at the rock farm for some extra bits. "I'll be there," she said to Blueblood.

Blueblood nodded and left the room. Trixie continued eating her breakfast, hearing Blueblood leave the house through the two front doors.

When she was finished with her breakfast, her stomach was nice and full. Sighing contently, she got up from her chair and was about to head over to the foyer to leave, but then she remembered that she didn't have her cape and hat. The butler had taken them the previous night because they had been soaked. She looked around for the gray Earthpony stallion. She quickly spotted him walking out the door to the kitchen and went over to him.

"Yes?" he asked on her approach.

"Um, I'm going to be leaving now," she said to Jeeves. "Can I have my hat and cape back?"

"Of course," he said. "You're hat and cape are on the coat hangers next to the front doors. I trust you can find your own way out?"

"Yes," she said. She walked to the front doors, grabbed her hat and cape from the coat hangers and put them on, and left.

It was a very bright and sunny day, and the grass glimmered with the fresh dew of the morning. When she was off the Prince's property she broke into a light trot threw the city. It was still early, so there wern't too many ponies out on the streets yet, which made it much easier for her to travel, and she dare say, more enjoyable. She could even hear birds chirping their morning songs from the window sills of buildings through the city. Before she knew it, she was passing through the city's exit and heading for home.

'_Home_,' she thought to herself as she trotted. A cheap apartment room in a small town near the rock farm where she worked. Even though that was where she was currently living, it didn't feel like home to her. Home was supposed to be a place where you were happy. A place where your heart was. Where she was living wasn't home, she realized. Trixie's heart wasn't on that rock farm or in that apartment room. She knew her heart was on a stage, being adored by a large crowd who cheered for her.

She sighed. Oh well. She had to focus on getting back to the rock farm to work. Her employer had a short temper, and he would already be cross with her for not being at work on time today.

She quickened her pace as she galloped towards her '_home_' town.

* * *

The trip '_home_' took her most of the day. By the time she made it, it was already late afternoon. After quickly dropping by her small apartment, she hurried over the rock farm for work. When she got there, Pinkie Pie's father came out of the house and walked up to her, an annoyed look on his face.

"You're late!" he said as she walked up to him.

"Yeah, I know," she said. She knew he would be in this mood. "I'll put in some extra hours to make up for it, for crying out loud."

"Darn right, you will!" he said. "I told you going to that city was a waist of time."

"Forget you, old timer!" Trixie said as she picked up the axe-pick with her magic. "Trixie is going to make something of herself again!"

"Ha! Those silly "get rich quick schemes" are pathetic," he laughed. "You should just be thankful you have a steady job and appreciate what you already have in life."

"Hey! It's not a "get rich quick scheme" alright!" she spat, then she stuck up her nose. "You wouldn't understand. You and most other ponies may be happy with a dumb ordinary life, but not me! I want to live a life of fame and greatness! I want to be the best I can be!" She shouted, anger rising in her voice. She had ambitions! She had dreams! And there was nothing wrong with pursuing them! And thanks to the Prince, she finally had a shot. And this time, she wasn't going to make the same mistakes she had made in the past. This time, she'd remember to try to be honest and more humble to her audiences.

"Just make you're quota by days end," said Pinkie's father as he turned and walked off.

Trixie grumbled in anger and got to work. She walked over to the nearest pile of rocks and began working away at them with the axe-pick. She briefly looked up and saw that the sun was already setting in the sky. She mentally groaned at the knowledge that she would be working well into the night, as well as starting early the next morning. She really hated this job, but she needed the money.

She thought about the performance the Prince had gotten her. "I can't blow this chance," she said to herself as she swung her pick against the rocks. "I have to make this work."


	3. Chapter 3

Wednesday evening came, and Trixie was backstage at the garden party in Canterlot. It was one of Fancy Pants' parties. She was all prepared for the show, but she was nervous. This was a perfect chance for her to get a fresh start on her show life. She couldn't afford to mess it up.

Right then, Blueblood appeared behind the stage and walked up to her.

"You're up in a few minutes," said Blueblood.

"I'm nervous," she said.

Blueblood tried to give her a reassuring smile. He wasn't sure what to say to her. Making other ponies feel better about themselves had never really been one of his strong points. And besides, he was nervous himself. At the moment, all he had to go on was Trixie's word that she really was a skilled magician and could put on a good show, and if Trixie didn't put on a good show, then it would make _HIM_ look bad in front of all those Canterlot ponies. In the back of his mind, he knew he had done a good thing by helping this mare out, but he was starting to wonder if he had made the right decision be giving her this chance. Of course he didn't think it would be a good idea to let _HER_ know that.

"Well... I'm sure you can do it," he ultimately decided to say. "See you on stage. I'm going to get back to the party." And with that, Blueblood walked back out from behind the stage and rejoined the other guests.

'_You can do this_,' Trixie told herself.

A few minutes later, Fancy Pants walked up onto the stage and spoke into the microphone that was there. "Hello, my friends." The crowd quieted down as they heard his voice. "Thank you again for attending my party here this evening. Now, Prince Blueblood has graciously provided us with a bit of entertainment this evening. Lets see what he has surprised us with, shall we?" Fancy walked back off the stage and joined the rest of the crowd.

It was time. Trixie took a deep breath and pumped magic into her horn, getting it ready for all of the spells she was about to cast for her show. She used her magic to amplify her voice.

"COME ONE! COME ALL! COME AND BE AMAZED BY THE GREAT AND POW… err… HUMBLE TRIXIE!"

Using her magic, she created a bunch of fireworks and dazzling lights in the air above the stage. Then she created a puff of smoke on the stage, and quickly leaped out onto the stage. The smoke cleared, making it appear that she magically appeared out of nowhere.

The reaction from the crowd was not very encouraging. Not that she had expected much better. She was met with looks of impalement and mockery. She also noticed many ponies looking at Prince Blueblood, as if saying, "what the hay was he thinking inviting _HER_ to be our entertainment?"

Blueblood looked up at her anxiously. Nervous, Trixie walked up to the microphone. She gulped and began to speak.

"Hello, everypony," she said. "I can imagine you aren't too excited to see me, and I understand why. Yes, I've showed off and lied about my magic a little in the past." She saw the crowd's expression harden even more. "Okay, a lot! And… I'm sorry. I really am. The truth is," she sighed, "I'm not a hero like I claimed I was. I've never done any of those amazing feats I said I had. Of course, you all ready know that. It's been common knowledge for over a year now. But magic shows are still my special talent, so if you will all just give me a chance, I would like to entertain you all tonight with a show."

The Canterlot ponies face's remained skeptical, but none of them said anything.

Trixie took this as a sign to continue on with her show.

She started off with some simple tricks like making flowers appear out of no where, and pulling a white rabbit out of her hat. All the while she was careful not to boast about what she was doing at all.

The audience was watching, gradually becoming a little more interested in her magic with each trick, but their mood still appeared to be sour towards her. She noticed Prince Blueblood twitching in his spot down in front of the stage nervously. Trixie realized it was time to pull out the big guns.

"And now," said Trixie after several more tricks, "for my next trick, I will need a volunteer from the audience."

That got the crowds interest as they all began to mutter amongst themselves about what this next trick could be.

Trixie pointed at Prince Blueblood. "Would the handsome Prince please step onto the stage?"

Everypony looked at Prince Blueblood as he walked up onto the stage next to Trixie, a confused and curious look on his face.

"Now watch and be amazed as I turn this stallion into a mare!" said Trixie.

Blueblood's eyes opened wide. "Wait! What?"

Trixie's horn glowed, and a puff of smoke appeared around Blueblood. When it cleared, the Prince was gone and in his place was a beautiful pure white mare with a golden mane and tail, and Blueblood's compass rose cutie mark on her flank. The female Blueblood looked out at the crowd with a shy smile.

"Hey, Blueblood! Looking good as a mare!" shouted some stallion in the audience. The rest of the ponies chuckled at that. Blueblood blushed.

"Okay, I think Prince Blueblood has spent enough time as a mare," said Trixie. "Time to change him back."

Trixie's horn glowed and Blueblood was once again clouded in a puff of smoke. When it cleared, Blueblood was back to his normal stallion self.

The audience applauded. Not just to be polite, but a genuine applause.

"Thank you," she said as Blueblood walked off the stage. "I learned that trick from…" she paused. She didn't want to say Twilight Sparkle's name, so she just said, "… From an old acquaintance of mine."

Trixie continued on with her show, no longer as worried. The audience finally seemed to be in a better mood.

After about an hour, Trixie got to her final trick. She opened up several animal carriers with her magic and levitated the several woodland animals she had recently captured out of them. She levitated them up into the air and began to spin them around in an infinity pattern.

The audience looked up at it in amazement.

'I don't get it,' she thought to herself. 'All I'm doing is just levitating animals in the air and spinning them around. It's not really that hard too do, but whatever.'

Finally, Trixie cast a finally of fireworks to end her show.

The crowd began applauding. Trixie was overjoyed at the sight. True, it wasn't as great of an applause as she had in the past, and she did notice a few ponies in the crowd that still had looks of disdain for her, but still, it was the best thing she had gotten in a really long time. Trixie took a bow, and then walked off of the stage.

As the crowd got back to talking to each other, Trixie walked over to Blueblood.

"That was an excellent show," Blueblood said.

"Thank you," said Trixie. "I can't thank you enough for giving me this opportunity." She then leaned up and kissed Blueblood on the cheek. The Prince's eyes widened in surprise and he blushed.

"You're welcome," he said with a huge grin. For the first time, Blueblood was noticing just how beautiful Trixie was.

"Oh, and be sure to thank Marey for me for also helping out," said Trixie, referring to the maid she had met in Blueblood's house, who had played the part of the female Blueblood during the show. She had made the switch between them while the smoke screen was around them using a secret trap door in the stage.

"I will," said Blueblood, having been in on the plan for that trick the whole time.

"Excuse me," said a voice beside them.

Blueblood and Trixie both turned their heads to see none other than Fancy Pants walking up to them. Next to him, leaning against him femininely was a very tall and thin white and pink unicorn mare who Trixie guessed was either Fancy Pants' wife or girlfriend.

"Miss Trixie," said Fancy Pants, "I quite enjoyed your show. I must say, I haven't heard very many nice things about you, but from what I saw of you today, you don't seem so bad too me."

"Thank you," said Trixie, allowing some pride to fill her at the moment, believing she had earned the right to some for the time being.

"You have quite a gift with magic, Miss," he said. "Tell me, have you attended any type of magic school?"

"No, actually, Trixie is self taught," she said. When she was a filly, her parents hadn't been wealthy enough to send her to any type of great magic school like more wealthy unicorns could, so she had to teach herself by studying and training as hard as she could.

"Impressive," said Fancy Pants. "Anyway, I'm hosting another party this Friday at my place. Would you do a show for that one as well?"

'_More clients ALREADY?!_' Trixie thought to herself. This was wonderful, she tried to play her answer cool, but she just couldn't contain her excitement.

"YES!" she exclaimed happily, almost shouting it, but catching herself in time.

"Splendid," said Fancy Pants.

Just then, another pony spoke up. "Um, my wife and I would also like to request a show from you."

Trixie turned and saw a gray unicorn stallion with glasses and a cutie mark of three jets standing next to a yellow unicorn mare with a violet and white mane and tail and a cutie mark of three dollar signs.

"Yes," said the mare. "It's for our nieces birthday party next Monday. I'm sure she would love to see your show."

Trixie was at first reluctant to waist her talents on something as trivial as a filly's birthday party, but then she remembered that she was trying to change her arrogant ways and that she really needed the money.

"I'll be happy to do a show for your niece," Trixie answered, forcing herself to swallow her pride.

A couple more ponies asked her to do a show for them. Trixie somehow got the feeling that it might have had something to do with the fact that Fancy Pants had liked her show, so all these other ponies were trying to show they liked her too just to be popular, but she didn't really care at the moment. She was getting to put on more shows and gain good publicity.

Trixie looked back at Blueblood with a smile. "Looks like I'm going to be staying in Canterlot a bit longer now."

Blueblood found that he was happy about this. He enjoyed Trixie's company, and this meant that he could spend a bit more time with her. He wasn't quite sure what, but there was just something about her that he liked. "That's great," he said. "Perhaps we could see each other some more. Would you like to have lunch with me tomorrow?"

"I'd like that," Trixie said. "Where at?"

"I know this most delightful place on Fleet Street that serves the best pies," said Blueblood.

"That sounds great!" said Trixie.

"Great!" said Blueblood. "Lets meet at the fountain at noon tomorrow, and I'll show you where it is."

Trixie nodded. "See you then." And then he and Blueblood got back to the party for the rest of the evening.


	4. Chapter 4

Blueblood smiled happily to himself as he headed to the fountain to meet Trixie for lunch. It was a beautiful sunny day in Canterlot. A great day to be outside, though still safely away from anything that could get him dirty.

Trixie had made a good amount of money from her show the previous night and had used some of it to rent a hotel room. Blueblood had asked her if she would like to stay in his guest room again, but she had declined.

The Prince arrived at the fountain and immediately spotted Trixie sitting on a public bench waiting for him. He went over to her.

"Hello, Trixie," Blueblood said to her.

Trixie looked up at him and smiled. "Hello," she said. "Right on time."

"I try to be," said Blueblood with a grin. "So are you ready to eat?"

Trixie nodded. "So where is this restaurant?"

"Follow me."

Trixie followed Blueblood to the restaurant. It was a fancy building on the corner of the street with the words _De Valley Cafè_. They got an outside table with a large parasol over it. Trixie looked at the menu and her eyes widened.

"My, everything's so expensive," Trixie said.

Blueblood looked up at her and realized what he should do. "Um… don't worry about the price. I'll pay for us both."

"Really? You don't have to do that," said Trixie.

"No, I should. It wouldn't be nice of me to not too, and besides, I have plenty of money."

"Well, thank you," said Trixie.

After a few moments, a pink unicorn waitress came over. "Are you ready to order?" she asked.

"Yes. I'll have the garden salad, a glass of iced tea, and a slice of blueberry pie," said Blueblood.

"I'll have the same," said Trixie.

The waitress took the menus and walked away.

Blueblood turned back to Trixie. "Have you seen today's newspaper?" he asked.

"No. Why?"

Blueblood pulled out a newspaper and showed it to her. A picture of her on stage was on the cover. "You're in it."

Trixie grabbed the newspaper in her magic and levitated it over to her. The article was titled 'COULD THE GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE BE MAKING A COMEBACK?' The article was about her show at the castle gardens last night, and read that she claimed to be sorry for her past behavior, and that she may be making a comeback as a magician and entertainer.

Trixie smiled as she gazed at the article. "At last!" she said, setting the news paper down on the table. "If this keeps up, I'll be able to fix my reputation and make a living doing what I love again, and I'll never have to go back to that horrible rock farm again."

But then her face fell a little and she let out a sigh. "Although, I still can help but feel jealous of Twilight Sparkle," she said sadly, resting her head on her hoof.

Blueblood looked at her concerned.

"It's just not fair that she gets to be so powerful, and I don't," Trixie continued. "I would kill to have that kind of power!"

Blueblood saw the depressed look on her face and realized he should say something to try and cheer her up. But more than that, he found that he actually felt bad to see her feeling bad.

"Well, yes, Twilight Sparkle is the most powerful unicorn in Equestria," said Blueblood, earning him a look from Trixie, "but you shouldn't feel so bad," he continued. "She's been trained by my aunt, Princess Celestia, since she was a little filly, and I've heard she was born freakishly powerful, so you have nothing to be ashamed of."

"I know," sighed Trixie. "I've accepted the fact that I'll never be the most powerful unicorn in Equestria, but still, I can't help feeling jealous."

"Well I think you're a great magician," said Blueblood. "You're a lot more skilled in magic than me, or most other unicorns in Equestria for that matter. You may never be the absolute best, but you're still a really great magician. You should be proud of your magical skills."

Trixie sighed again, but then gave Blueblood a small smile. "Thanks," she said. "You're right. I am proud of my magical skills. I may never be the absolute best, but I'm still going to be the very best I can be, and be proud of it."

Blueblood was happy too see Trixie was cheered up. He really liked seeing her smile.

Just then the waitress returned with their food. She set it down in front of them. "Will there be anything else?" she asked sweetly.

"No, thank you," said Blueblood. "Will call you if we need anything."

The waitress nodded and walked away to another table.

As Trixie began to eat her salad, an idea suddenly popped into her head. "WAIT! I KNOW!" she said suddenly, startling Blueblood so much that he dropped his fork from his magical aura. "Princess Celestia is you're aunt, right?!"

"Um, well technically she's my great great great… something aunt, seeing as she is over a thousand years old," said Blueblood.

"Whatever," said Trixie. "You're related to her, so maybe you could ask her if she could train ME in magic like she trained Twilight Sparkle!"

Blueblood felt the color drain from his face, knowing the impossibility of what she had just asked. "Um, Trixie, I'd hate to tell you this, but… it's not that simple. I mean, she's the ruler of Equestria! She can't take the time to train just ANY ponies."

Trixie's ears fell. "I understand," she said. She hated asking Blueblood for more after he had already helped her out so much, but as soon as that idea had crossed her mind, she just had to ask it. "It was a stupid idea."

Blueblood sighed. "I'll ask her," he said.

Trixie's ears perked up. "You will?" she said hopefully.

"Yeah," he said. "I'll see if I can visit her tomorrow. But like I said, she'll probably say no."

Trixie suddenly leaned across the table in a very unladylike way and hugged Blueblood tightly. "Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she shouted.

Blueblood froze in surprise and his cheeks went red. As much as Blueblood found he liked the hug, the feel of Trixie's soft fur coat against his, his eyes swiveled around at all the ponies on the street staring at them. "Um, Trixie, you're welcome, but everypony's looking at us."

Trixie opened her eyes and noticed the stares she and Blueblood were getting from the ponies all around them. She quickly sat back down in her seat, an embarrassed look on her face.

When they were both done with their meals, Blueblood paid for their meals and left a tip on the table.

"Thank you for lunch," said Trixie.

"You're welcome," said Blueblood. "I have to be going now. I've got a place I've got to be. I'll ask my aunt Celestia tomorrow about teaching you magic and get back to you."

"Thanks again," said Trixie. "I have a show tomorrow afternoon. It ends at about five. I'll be available after that."

"Okay," said Blueblood. "Have a nice day."

"You too," said Trixie as they both began heading away from the restaurant in opposite directions.

As he was trotting though Canterlot, Blueblood started to wonder something. '_Could I have feelings for Trixie?_' He wasn't sure. He had never been in love before. He had met a lot of mares in his life, but none of them had been like Trixie. Perhaps it was the fact that they both had something in common. They both hadn't been the best ponies in the past, and were trying to change. Because of that, he felt a sort of kinship to her. Or perhaps it was her fiery ambition, her desire to be great and famous. He did like that about her, even though he wasn't a very ambitious pony himself.

There was just something about her. Something that made him feel... something he'd never felt before for anypony.

Was this what love felt like?


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm here to visit my aunt Princess Celestia," said Blueblood as he stopped in front of the two pegasus guards in front of the castle gates. It was the day after he had had lunch with Trixie, and he was going to ask his great aunt about Trixie's idea.

The guard nodded and let him through. "Certainly, sire. The Princess is in her study."

"Thank you," Blueblood said and walked by the guard into the castle.

Blueblood made his way through the castle and eventually came to his aunt's study. He knocked on the door.

"Come in," said Princess Celestia's sweet, motherly voice.

Blueblood opened the door and found Princess Celestia in the middle of her room, sitting on large fancy pillow, looking over some documents. A warm fire burning in the fireplace behind her.

"Auntie Celestia," said Blueblood, bowing his head in her presence.

Celestia turned her head to look at him. "Hello nephew," she said with a smile. "What brings you here?"

Blueblood raised himself up and stood normally. "I'm just wanted to visit you," he said innocently.

Celestia knew better, and Blueblood could tell.

"Okay," he admitted. "There was something I wanted to ask you."

"Go on," said Celestia.

"You see, I have this friend who is rather gifted in magic, and she…"

"_She?_" said Celestia with interest.

"Yes. She is interested in learning more, and I was wondering if you would be open to considering teaching her." He gave her his best innocent smile.

Celestia's smile, however, faded. "Blueblood, while I encourage any pony who wants to improve themselves in any way, you know I can't teach every pony who asks just because they want it. I took Twilight Sparkle as my personal student for a special reason, as I'm sure you're aware."

Blueblood sighed and nodded. "Yes. I told her that, but I said I would ask you anyway."

"That was a very nice thing to do for your friend, Blueblood. You have improved your attitude quite a bit in the last few years. I'm very proud of you."

Blueblood remembered how it was his desire to gain her approval that had made him decide to improve him self after she had berated him. After all, she was one of the very few ponies he looked up to. He also remembered the months of Celestia's teaching after he had begged her to show him how to be a better pony so he could gain her approval.

"I couldn't have done it with out you," said Blueblood.

"True, I gave you what you needed," said Celestia. "But you made the decision to improve yourself on your own."

"Thank you, auntie."

""You're very welcome," said Celestia. "I was about to go down for lunch, Blueblood. Would you like to stay and join us?"

"Thank you," said Blueblood. "I'd be delighted."

Princess Celestia turned towards the door. "Clementine," Celestia called.

An orange unicorn maid walked into the room. "You called, your majesty."

"My nephew will be joining us for lunch," she said. "Could you please add another table setting?"

"Of course, your majesty," said the servant, and with a bow, she left the room.

Celestia turned back to her nephew. "Blueblood, if your friend is truly that interested in bettering her magic, she can be welcome at the library here to study and practice on her own if she likes."

Blueblood smiled. "I'll tell her that. Thank you, auntie."

"You're welcome, Blueblood," she said. 'Sounds like Blueblood has a crush on this mare,' she thought to herself. 'How interesting…'

* * *

Trixie's horn glowed and an entire Timberwolf leaped out of her hat and landed onto the stage, growling out at the crowd. Her audience of several young fillies and colts gasped at the sight of the vicious wooden beast. Little did they know, Trixie was just holding a bunch of pieces of wood together with her magic in the shape of a wolf.

She was at the Canterlot city park, entertaining a Cuteceanera party for one of the fillies.

"Now be gone, wicked beast from Tartarus!" Trixie exclaimed. She then sent a blast of magic from her horn at the Timberwolf, which exploded into a dazzling display of fireworks.

Her young audience cheered and applauded. Trixie bowed. "Thank you," she said. "You've been a wonderful audience."

As she walked off the stage, a couple of the children ran up to her.

"Wow, Miss Trixie, you're really great at magic!" said a violet little earth pony filly.

"Why, thank you," said Trixie.

"How did you do that trick with the Timberwolf?" asked a little blue unicorn colt.

"Sorry, a magician never reveals her secrets," she said, and then headed ofer to the refreshments table.

After collecting her pay, Trixie left the party and headed home. As she was trotting back to the hotel, she remembered that Blueblood said that he would be visiting his aunt, Princess Celestia, today, and would ask the Princess if she could be her student. Trixie grinned in excitement.

She knew she shouldn't be getting her hopes up, especially after what Blueblood had told her, but she really wanted to believe that she would soon be learning advanced and powerful magic from the Princess of the day herself.

She got back to the hotel and walked inside her room. She put some of the bits she had made from her recent show inside a glass jar she had setting on the dresser. She was saving up money to buy a new show wagon for herself. And this time she would stay far away from rampaging Ursa Minors.

Trixie flopped down on the bed, exhausted from her show. She closed her eyes and let out a tired sigh.

Her thoughts drifted to Prince Blueblood. She had recently started thinking about him differently. He was very handsome. His light blue eyes, his blond mane, his well-toned body, his white coat. And he had been so helpful to her. To her, he was like her heroic white knight. She imagined him embracing her in his big strong forelegs…

Trixie forced those thoughts out of her head, like she had the previous times she had thought about him like that. She knew she was attracted to the Prince, but she also knew he only saw her as a friend. He was a Prince after all! He could have any mare he wanted. He would probably only be interested in mares like supermodels or the rich high-class types.

Instead, Trixie started thinking about how wonderful it would be to be a successful show mare again, watching the fans applauding her shows, and making lots of money again.

Trixie didn't know how long she had laid there before she heard a knock at her door. She got up from her bed and walked over to open it. When she opened the door, a smile came to her face as she found it was Prince Blueblood.

"Oh, hello, Blueblood," she said in delight.

"Hello, Trixie," said Blueblood.

Trixie then remembered her manners "Would you like to come in?" she asked.

"Thank you," said Blueblood.

Trixie let Blueblood into her hotel room. Blueblood looked around him at the hotel room. It was very small, not completely spotless, and so common. Not being used to such surroundings, he didn't feel quite comfortable being inside such a unroyal place, but he did his best to keep a polite smile on his face and ignore his discomfort.

"So I visited my aunt, Celestia today," he said.

Trixie's ears perked up. "Oh, good! What did she say?" she asked hopefully

Blueblood gave her a sorry look. "She said no."

Trixie's ears fell in disappointment. "Oh," she said, struggling not to sound as saddened as she felt.

"I'm sorry," said Blueblood.

"No, it's okay," said Trixie, giving him a small smile. "You had said she probably wouldn't. Thank you for asking her anyway."

Then Blueblood remembered. "But she also says that, if you like, you are more than welcome at the library there to learn and practice magic on your own."

Trixie's ears perked up again at that idea. "Really? That'd be great," she said. "I bet I could learn a whole lot there." It wasn't as good as getting trained by an immortal Princess, but it was still pretty good. "I guess I'll do that then," she said, trying to sound enthusiastic.

Blueblood smiled, but he could see that Trixie was still a little disappointed. Maybe a night out would cheer her up.

"Hey, Trixie, would you like to go do something tonight? There is a new horror movie out in the theater called 'Changeling Vs Dragon' that I heard was rather good."

Trixie thought for a moment. "Yeah, that sounds great," she said. "Just let Trixie freshen up a bit."

Trixie walked into the bathroom. Blueblood sat down on the bed and waited. He was quickly reminded how long mares took to get ready to go out.

When Trixie was finally 'freshened up', she walked out of the bathroom and her and Blueblood left the hotel.

"By the way, Trixie," said Blueblood as they were walking through the city. "Have you ever been in a private booth at a theater before?"


	6. Chapter 6

Trixie and Blueblood settled into their seats in a private booth at the movie theater. Trixie was amazed at the theater they were in. It was enormous and very ornately decorative, with chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and golden statues on the walls, and the screen was HUGE. It was more like an opera house than a movie theater, but that was Canterlot for you.

Trixie and Blueblood were up above the rest of the audience in their private balcony. They had two glasses of sasaparilla and a tray of orderves. Even though Blueblood had said he would pay for everything, Trixie had insisted on also paying part of the tab, saying that he had already helped her out so much, and she was making money again that she could spend now. Blueblood wasn't sure what to do by this, but he decided to let her help pay.

The theater lights suddenly dimmed at the screen glowed with the previews of upcoming movies. Iron Mane 3, Harry Trotter 8, Star Trot 2. All of them looked pretty good.

Trixie tried to focus her attention on the screen. She kept stealing glances at Blueblood, but looked back at the screen whenever he looked at her.

Unbeknownst to her, Blueblood was doing the same thing. He kept glancing over at her, but looked back at the screen whenever she looked over at him.

The movie began. It was about a group of nine earth ponies named Starlight, Melody, Teddy, Bon Bon, Patch, Ace, Sweetheart, Bright Eyes, and Lancer, who apparently all lived in a world ruled only by earth ponies, but no pegasi, unicorns, or alicorns for some reason.

The nine ponies somehow discover a magical portal and stumble through it to an old castle in the middle of a desolate wasteland which Blueblood and Trixie guess was supposed to be a post apocalyptic version of Equestria. But then three teenage dragons showed up out of nowhere, and then a Changeling Queen, that was in hibernation inside the castle, suddenly wakes up and begins laying eggs that quickly hatch and grow into an army of Changeling drones. The nine ponies get caught in the crossfire as the three teenage dragons start hunting and killing the Changelings for sport as some sort of dragon right of passage.

At one point during the movie, a Changeling attacked one of the unsuspecting ponies and Trixie heard a small squeak beside her. She glanced over at Blueblood, to see his eyes were wide and he was sitting on the edge of his seat.

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

Blueblood looked at her. "Wha? Yes! Of course."

She smirked. "You're not scared, are you?"

Blueblood looked at her, acting appalled at what she had said. "What? Of course not!"

Just then, a dragon's tail blade came right through a pony's chest in the movie, splattering blood all over another pony. Blueblood gasped and put his hoof on Trixie's. After realizing what he had done, he quickly put on a fake confident smile and said, "I'm just… here for you, encase _you're_ scared."

"_Right_," she said sarcastically.

By the time the movie was almost over, only one dragon, the Changeling Queen, and Bright Eyes were left alive for one final showdown. The dragon and Bright Eyes managed to work together to kill the Changeling Queen, but the dragon was mortally wounded in the battle and died shortly afterwards. The movie ended on a cliff hanger with Bright Eyes still looking for a way back to her own world, leaving it wide open for a sequel.

It was around eight at night when the movie let out.

"That movie was so stupid," laughed Trixie as they stepped out into the cold night. "The main characters were so bland and boring, and it was full of plot holes. Plus, a wild dragon would NEVER make friends with a pony. Although, I will admit, the fight scenes between the dragons and the changelings were pretty good." She looked at Blueblood. "Don't you agree?"

"Oh, absolutely," said Blueblood with a grin, although secretly he would be sleeping with the lights on for a week. "You know, you would make an excellent critic."

"Hmm. I suppose I would," said Trixie thoughtfully. "It's ironic because, as a show pony, I hate critics. But now I'm becoming the very thing I hate."

They both laughed at that.

They walked back to Trixie's hotel room, talking to each other all the way. Secretly, neither of them wanted the night to ever end. But eventually, they were walking up to Trixie's hotel room door.

"I had fun tonight. Thank you," said Trixie.

"You're welcome. I enjoyed it too," said Blueblood.

"Can I interest you in a nightcap?"

"No thank you, I don't where them," said Blueblood, completely missing what Trixie had meant.

Trixie raised an eyebrow, but let it go.

"So… see you again sometime?" asked Trixie.

"Yes. Absolutely," said Blueblood. "I'll see when I have time."

"Great," said Trixie.

Their was an awkward pause between them. For the next few seconds neither of them spoke. Trixie didn't open the door to her hotel room, and Blueblood didn't walk away. They just stared at each other, both of them trying to come up with something to say.

Up above them the clouds moved and allowed the moon to appear in the night sky. The light from the full moon was glimmering on Trixie's coat. Blueblood thought she looked absolutely beautiful.

He leaned in a bit towards her, staring into her eyes. He felt he should say something, but was surprised to find out that he was nervous. Him? Nervous with a girl?

'_What's wrong with me?_' he thought to himself. Nervous, he said the first thing that came to his mind. "You know, Trixie… you look even more beautiful in the moon light."

Trixie was a bit surprised. '_Oh my gosh! Does he like me?_' She blushed. Her heart pounded in her chest. "Blueblood… that has got to be the cheesiest line I've ever heard," she said with a small giggle, but kept staring back into his eyes, leaning a little towards him as well.

Blueblood could see that she must have liked him too. "Yeah, I guess it is," he said feeling a bit embarised, bringing his face even closer to hers.

"But I'll take it," she said, moving towards him a little bit more, their lips mere inches apart.

Finally, the two of them closed the gap between each other, their lips meeting in a kiss.

At that moment their spirits soared sky high. They both closed their eyes and melted into the kiss. It started out soft, but it quickly grew more heated, both of them pushing more and more into the kiss. Neither of them thought about anything except that they were kissing the pony of their dreams, and they couldn't be happier...


	7. Chapter 7

Shining Armor and Princess Cadence were flying towards Canterlot from the Crystal Empire in their royal chariot. Shining wasn't very happy.

"Do we _have_ to visit your brother?" said Shining.

Cadence looked at him. "Well, we're visiting your sister too," she said.

"That's different," said Shining. "We LIKE my sister."

"Come on now," said Cadence. "Aunt Celestia says that she's straightened him out in the last few years. I want to see if it's true."

"I doubt it," said Shining with a snort. "He's an ass. He only cares about himself. He's never done anything good for anypony."

"You used to be friendly with him in the past," said Cadence. "Also, he introduced us to each other, remember?"

Shining's eyes widened. He had forgotten all about that.

**FLASHBACK**

A younger Shining Armor was at a party in Canterlot. A younger Prince Blueblood walked up to him.

"Shining, I know a great mare for you to meet," said Blueblood. "She'd be perfect for you."

Shining sighed in annoyance. "No thank you, your highness. I'm not interested."

"Oh, come now, Shining. She's right behind us. And did I mention she's my sister."

Shining's eyes widened. "Princess Mi Amore Cadenza! Blueblood, are you crazy!? She'd never be interested in me! She's an alicorn Princess!"

"She's also single," said Blueblood. "And I think she'd like you. So it's time to play my favorite game."

'_Oh no_,' thought Shining, but before he could protest, the Prince put a hoof around Shining's neck and spun him around.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaavvvvve you met Shining?" Blueblood said to a beautiful pink alicorn princess who was standing there talking to some other guests.

The Princess turned and looked at Shining with a smile.

Shining couldn't help but stare at her. She was without a doubt the most beautiful thing he had ever seen before in his life. He knew he shouldn't be staring, but he just couldn't help it.

"I'll leave you two alone," said Blueblood as he trotted away towards the open bar.

"Hi," the Princess said to Shining.

"Hi," Shining said back to her, a blush on his face.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Okay, I suppose _that's_ true," said Shining with a sigh.

"I hope he has improved," said Cadence. "I'd like to have the same kind of relationship with my brother that you have with Twilight."

Shining looked at his wife. He could see how much this meant to her. He leaned over and nuzzled her cheek. "Okay," he said.

Cadence smiled and nuzzled him back. "Thank you."

* * *

Blueblood was sitting at the table in his dining room eating breakfast. He looked down at the morning's newspaper and frowned. It showed a picture of him and Trixie kissing at a party he and her had been at last night.

"Darn paparazzi," he said to himself. "Haven't they ever heard of privacy?" '_Oh well_,' he thought to himself. He wasn't ashamed of letting the world know he was in love with Trixie.

After their first kiss three nights ago, he and Trixie had officially become a couple, and they had been going out each day since then.

Suddenly he heard the doorbell ring. He wondered if it was Trixie. The butler walked over to the front door and opened it. A few seconds later he came to Blueblood.

"My lord, you have visitors," he said with a smile.

'_Visitors? Pleural?_' he thought to himself.

The butler continued. "Princess Mi Amore Cadenza and her husband Prince Shining Armor."

Blueblood's eyes widened in shock. Them? What in the wide wide world of Equestria were they doing at _his_ house?

Blueblood walked to the parlor to meet his sister and brother-in-law.

"Cadence! Shining Armor!" he said. "What a pleasant surprise."

"Hello, Blueblood," said Cadence, going up to her brother and hugging him.

Blueblood looked over at Shining, who was obviously forcing a smile onto his face.

"How are things in the Crystal Empire?" asked Blueblood.

"Wonderful," said Cadence, releasing Blueblood from her hug. "How are things here? Aunt Celestia said she's been straightening you out."

Blueblood smiled sheepishly. "Yes," he said. "She has. I've been trying to act better than I used to."

'_I'll believe that when I see it,_' thought Shining to himself.

"By the way," said Blueblood, "you're not the only one who's found a special somepony, Cadence. I have a marefriend now."

Cadence beamed, excited that her brother was discovering the magic of love. "Blueblood, that's wonderful!" She gave him another hug. "Who is she?"

"Her name is Trixie," said Blueblood. "And she is the most wonderful mare in the world." He sighed happily as he thought about her.

'_Yep, he's in love,_' Cadence thought to herself with giddiness.

* * *

Unknown to them, outside on the street, Trixie was walking up to Blueblood's mansion, going to see her new boyfriend.

As she was walking up to the front door, she noticed movement in a window. She glanced over at the window, and was horrified by what she saw inside. Prince Blueblood was hugging some pretty pink mare, who was giving him a kiss on his cheek.

Trixie filled with rage. "I don't believe it!" she said to herself. "He's fooling around on me!" In the back of her mind, she thought the mare in question looked kind of familiar, but she didn't give that thought any attention. It didn't matter who that mare was. All that mattered was Prince Blueblood was cheating on her.

She turned around and galloped away from the mansion, tears streaming from her eyes.

* * *

Back inside the house, Blueblood, Cadence, and Shining were continuing with their conversation.

"Although I would still like to know why you weren't at our wedding," said Cadence.

Blueblood raised an eyebrow. "Because I wasn't invited," he said.

Cadence looked surprised. "What? But that's impossible. Shining sent out all the invitations…"

Cadence and Blueblood both looked over at Shining Armor, who was suddenly looking very nervous.

"Shining," said Cadence. "You _did_ send him his invitation, didn't you?"

Shining looked away from her. "Well… um… about that…"

Cadence narrowed her eyes. "Shining?" she said, becoming angry.

Shining glared at her. "Oh come on! He would have just ruined it anyway!"

"I don't care!" said Cadence, getting right up in her husbands face. "He's still family! Even the Apple family in Ponyville knows that family is important!"

Shining Armor took a step backwards in fear. "I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

Cadence turned back to Blueblood. "I'm sorry, Blueblood."

"Actually, maybe I should be thanking Shining Armor," said Blueblood with a smile. "Because he didn't send me an invitation, I wasn't there when the Changelings attacked. Lucky me."

* * *

Later that day, after Cadence and Shining Armor left to visit there other relatives, Blueblood went over to Trixie's hotel room to see her. He knocked on her door. It opened to revel Trixie, who frowned when she saw him.

"Hello, Trixie," said Blueblood, failing to notice her expression.

Trixie smacked him on the side of his face with her hoof.

Blueblood shouted in pain and held his hoof to where Trixie had struck him. "What was THAT for?" he demanded.

"FOR CHEATING ON ME, YOU ASS!" Trixie shouted. "I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Trixie slammed the door in his face.

Blueblood was shocked. How dare Trixie accuse him of such things. Part of him wanted to just walk away right then and forget about her.

'No,' he thought to himself. That was what the old Blueblood would do, but he was the new Blueblood. And the new Blueblood wouldn't just give up on things because they weren't easy.

Blueblood knocked on the door again. "TRIXIE!" he shouted, trying to keep his voice calm, despite his anger at her for hitting him. "I don't know what you're talking about. I swear I haven't cheated on you with anyone."

The door opened again. Trixie still looked angry. "YOU KNOW PERFECTLY WELL WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! I WAS OVER AT YOUR HOUSE EARLIER TODAY! I SAW THAT PINK SLUT WHO HAD HER HOOVES WRAPPED AROUND YOU!"

Blueblood thought for a moment. "Pink slut?" Then it hit him. She must have meant Cadence. She must have seen her giving him a hug. "Trixie, that was my sister!"

"I DON'T CARE WHO IT… wait, your sister?"

Blueblood nodded. "Yes! That was my sister Princess Cadence. She and her husband were visiting me from the Crystal Empire."

That was when Trixie realized why the pink mare had looked so familiar before. It was Princess Cadence, ruler of the Crystal Empire. And she was in fact Blueblood's sister.

Trixie felt like an idiot now for having jumped to the conclusion that Blueblood, who had been nothing but kind to her from the day she had met him, had been fooling around on her. And she felt horrible for having hit him.

"Blueblood, I'm… I'm so sorry," she said, hanging her head with guilt. "I guess I jumped to conclusions."

Blueblood reached over and lifted her chin with his hoof for her to look at him. He found that he wasn't angry at her anymore. "It's alright," he said. "I probably would have reacted the same way if I had seen you with another stallion."

Trixie gave a small smile, and reached up to stroke his cheek with her hoof where she had hit him. "I'm sorry I hit you."

"It's okay," he said.

The two stood there in the doorway for several awkward seconds. Then, unknown to them, a few magic pink hearts floated over to them from the side of the building.

Trixie and Blueblood instantly felt a feeling a love wash over them for each other. They both leaned forward and pressed their lips together in a kiss. They kept kissing, and after several seconds, Trixie pulled Blueblood inside her hotel room with her and closed the door behind them with her magic.

Over at the other end of the building, hiding behind the corner, Princess Cadence and Shining Armor had watched the whole thing. Cadence's horn stopped glowing from when she had used her spell on them. She looked at her husband.

"I thought they could use a little help," she said.

"Yeah," said Shining. "I guess Blueblood really has changed."

"I'm still mad at you, you know."

"Crap." Shining knew where he'd be sleeping that night.


	8. Chapter 8

Trixie was at the library in Canterlot, a spell book open on the table in front of her. She flared her horn with magic.

Come on. Come on. Come on." She said to herself. This was her several dozenth try to make the spell work.

There was a flash of light, and then she beamed in delight at the sight before her. A magical pink bubble had appeared around her. She had successfully cast a shield barrier spell.

She ended the spell and then levitated a quill over to a piece of paper on the table and put a checkmark next to barrier spell written on it. In addition to that, ever since she had gotten permission to study magic in the Canterlot library, she had also accomplished successfully casting the spell that allowed a non-pegasus pony to walk on clouds, levitated objects heavier than she ever had before, and had successfully teleported an apple several inches.

After she felt she had practiced enough for the mean time, Trixie went back to her hotel room.

After she walked through the door, she put some of her earnings from her most recent show into the jar on her dresser again. The jar was almost full. She knew it was about time. She had performed all the shows she had managed to get in Canterlot, and she hoped by now her new reputation had managed to reach beyond the city and out to other places in Equestria. She was ready to leave Canterlot and begin traveling around Equestria to put on shows. She was going to travel around Equestria, make amends at other towns, and make a name for herself again as a magician.

But she realized this meant that she would have to leave Blueblood. She sighed. In the back of her mind, she had known this day would come, but she hadn't wanted to think about it. For the first time in her life she was torn. She wanted to go do her shows, but she also wanted to be with Blueblood.

She wondered if Blueblood had also been wondering about this. Would this be the end of their relationship? She didn't want it to be.

Trixie knew she would have to tell Blueblood eventually, so she reasoned she might as well get it over with now. Reluctantly, she left her hotel room and went over to Blueblood's house.

...

Several minutes later, she was knocking on the front doors of the Blueblood mansion. After a few moments, it opened up, revealing the elderly butler.

"Hello, Miss Trixie," he said. "I'll tell his lordship that you're here. Please come in."

Trixie stepped into the parlor.

"Hello, Trixie!"

Trixie looked up too see Blueblood trotting down the staircase to meet her.

Trixie smiled up at him. "Hello, Blueblood."

They walked up to each other and kissed.

Trixie looked up at him. "Blueblood," she said, her voice now serious.

Blueblood became worried by her tone. "Yes?"

She took a deep breath. "I've made enough money in Canterlot now. I've decided to leave the city and start putting on shows around Equestria again."

Blueblood stares at her.

"Lets talk somewhere more comfortable," said Trixie.

Blueblood nodded. They went into the living room and sat down on the sofa. Trixie explained everything to him. Blueblood had known this moment would come, but he hadn't wanted to think about it.

"When are you planning on leaving?" asked Blueblood.

"Tomorrow morning," Trixie said. "I want to get started as soon as I can."

Blueblood nodded. That meant they only had one day left that they could spend with each other.

"I don't want you to leave," he said honestly.

"I know," said Trixie. "But this is something I have to do. I want to be the best I can be."

Blueblood was quiet for a few moments, but then he gave her a small smile. "I know," he said. "And I want you to be too."

They hugged each other.

"I'll miss you," said Blueblood.

"I'll miss you too," said Trixie. "I'll write to you, and I'll try to come back to Canterlot as soon as I can."

"You'd better," said Blueblood with a grin. "I don't know what I'll do without you here."

Trixie giggled and nuzzled up against him. Blueblood wrapped his forehooves around her and they lay there on the cushions together, enjoying each other' company.

"Lets make this last day count," he said.

"I like the sound of that," she said.

Blueblood canceled and rescheduled all of his appointments for that day and he and Trixie spent the rest of the day with each other. They went out on the town. They went out and walked around Canterlot. They went to dinner. And they sat in the park and watched the sun set, Trixie's head resting against Blueblood's shoulder as they watched. Blueblood then waked Trixie home, neither of them wanting the day to end.

...

The next morning, Trixie and Blueblood were standing at the gates of the city's exit. Trixie had her belongings and show equipment loaded up into a cart that Blueblood was helping her hitch onto herself with magic.

She turned to face Blueblood. "So… I guess this is it," she said.

Blueblood finished attaching the cart to her and nodded. "Yeah."

"I'm really gonna miss you," she said.

"I'm going to miss you too. But Trixie, I hope you achieve everything you're trying to achieve."

"Thanks," she said. She wrapped her hooves around him and they embraced each other. "I love you."

"I love you too," said Blueblood.

They kissed each other and then released each other from the embrace. After a moment, Trixie turned away and began trotting out of the city.

"Goodbye!" she called back to him.

"Goodbye!" Blueblood shouted. "Until we meet again!"

Trixie grinned. "I'll be looking forward to it!"

Blueblood watched Trixie trot away from Canterlot. He eventually turned and began making his way back home. He was sad that Trixie was gone, but he knew she wouldn't be gone forever. He knew she would be back someday, and with that thought, he felt happy.

Meanwhile, Trixie's thoughts were similar as she trotted away from Canterlot. She was excited to begin making a better name for herself around Equestria. She would miss Blueblood, but she knew she would eventually return to Canterlot to be with him again.

However, she knew she still had one more place she wanted to stop first before she got on her way.

...

On the Pie family rock farm, Pinkie Pie's father(I don't know his name) was picking at a rock with a pick in his mouth. Just then he spotted Trixie trotting towards his farm with a cart harnessed to her. He looked up at her as she approached him and walked over to her.

"Trixie?" said the old Earth Pony stallion. "What are you doing back here? Aren't you supposed to be living your big fancy life as a magician?"

Trixie resisted the urge to get mad at the grumpy old stallion. "I came by because I wanted to thank you."

This took Pinkie's father by surprise.

Trixie continued. "You gave me a job when nopony else would. I know I was never very appreciative before, but thank you. You really helped me out when I needed it."

Pinkie's father still looked shocked, but then he smiled. "You're welcome. And thank you for all the help you gave me. You really helped me with my work with that amazing magic of yours."

Trixie grinned, happy at the compliment.

"You're welcome," said Trixie. "Well… goodbye." Trixie turned and began to head off.

"Goodbye," said the old stallion. "And good luck."

Trixie trotted off, ready to begin her journey around Equestria.


	9. Epilogue

Trixie stepped off the royal chariot as it landed right in front of her and Blueblood's home in Caterlot. She was glad to be home after her big show in Manehattan. As much as she loved doing her shows, but it was a bit of an energy strain on her, especially for a mare in her condition.

Many years had passed since she had first met Blueblood that night in Canterlot. After becoming a successful performer and magician once again, she had decided to move up from being a simple traveling magician and become a celebrity performer. It had taken her years, but she had finally achieved her dream. Ponies everywhere loved her, not because she was some great and powerful hero, but because she was a skilled magician and entertainer, and she had grown to love it.

Not long after this, Blueblood had asked for her hoof in marriage, and she had of course said yes.

The front door opened up as Trixie, now Princess Trixie, approached it, reveling the same butler who had been working at the Blueblood household for all these years. Trixie had come to know him as more than just a servant at the house, but also as a friend.

"Welcome home, you're highness," he said.

"It's good to be home, Jeeves," she said as she walked inside. Not two seconds later, she heard little hoof beats at the top of the stares. Trixie looked up to see a greenish-blue little filly with a blond mane and tail come trotting down the stairs towards her.

"MOM! MOM!" shouted her and Blueblood's daughter, Princess Enchantment.

"Hello, sweetheart," said Trixie as her daughter jumped into her embrace. "Oh, I missed you so much!"

"Mom! Guess what! I got my cutie mark!"

"Enchantment, that's wonderful!" said Trixie, looking at her daughter's flank, which she was proudly displaying. On it was the image of three five-point stars surrounded by several tiny stars.

"It means my special talent is magic, just like you, mom," said Enchantment.

Trixie beamed. She had been hoping her daughter would display a talent for magic like she did. That's why she and Blueblood had enrolled her in Magic Kindergarten.

"That's terrific," said Trixie. "How did you get your cutiemark?"

"That's quite a story," said Blueblood, who was trotting down the stairs to see his wife.

"Is it?" said Trixie, giving her husband a kiss as he came over to them.

Blueblood looked down at his daughter. "Tell her, Sweetheart."

Enchantment was all to eager too. "I was at school today taking a magic test. I was trying to make a phoenix egg hatch, but I wasn't having much luck. Then I heard this big boom outside and…" Enchantment gave an embarrassed look.

"Go on," said Blueblood encouragingly. "I promise she won't be mad at you."

Enchantment gulped. "I heard a boom outside, and all of a sudden, I felt more magic then I ever felt before inside me. I made the phoenix egg hatch, but then I accidentally caused it to grow too much and it grew into the Winged Dragon of Ra. And then I accidentally turned all the other kids and teachers into potted flowers." Enchantment hung her head.

Trixie mouth was agape with shock as she stared down at her little filly daughter.

"Tell her what happened next," said Blueblood.

Enchantment seemed more enthusiastic about this next part. "Then great aunty Princess Luna came and changed everything back to normal. And then she said she was so impressed by me that she wants me to be her pupil."

Trixie was ecstatic. "Enchantment, that's… incredible!" She embraced her daughter again, nuzzling her close to her.

"So you're not mad about what I did to all the teachers and kids?"

"Did you apologize to all of them?"

"Yes."

"Then of course I'm not mad. I'm thrilled." Trixie hugged her daughter tighter. '_Just think_," she thought to herself. '_My daughter, a truly great and powerful magician. Perhaps even one day an Alicorn Princess, ruling Equestria right alongside the others.'_

Trixie released her daughter from her embrace and kissed her on her forehead. "I can't tell you how proud of you I am right now."

"We're both proud of you," said Blueblood, leaning down and also giving his daughter a kiss on her forehead.

Enchantment smiled. Then suddenly a little orange bird flew down the stairs and landed on the tip of Enchantment's horn.

Enchantment looked up at her mother. "Aunty Princess Luna also said I could keep the baby phoenix. I named him Ra, because... you know."

The phoenix chick on her horn chirped cheerfully as if to agree with her.

"Can I keep him, mom? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease? Dad said it was all right as long as I took care of him and kept him under control. And I will! I promise!"

"Of course you can keep your pet," said Trixie.

Enchantment beamed. "Thanks mom!" She hugged her and then raced off up the stairs to her room, her new pet flitting through the air above her.

"Look at our daughter," said Blueblood to Trixie. "I've never seen her more happy."

Trixie nuzzled against her husband. "Well I have a surprise for you that I'm sure will make you very happy too."

"Oh, and what would that be?" he asked curiously, looking down at her.

Trixie grinned and looked up into his eyes. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

**A/N So that's the story. Tell me what you thought. I hope you liked it. I just love TrixieXBlueblood so much!**

**Just so you all know, I am not planing on making a sequel to this story because I have no ideas for one. Sorry, but if any of you want to write your own sequel for this story, feel free. Just to clear up any questions you might have, yes, it is implied that the 'boom' was a sonic rainboom caused by Rainbow Dash's daughter, and that Princess Enchantment will have a future similar to Twilight Sparkle's. Also, I'm gonna say that the foal Trixie is currently pregnant with is a colt, so Enchantment will have a little brother.**


End file.
